The Start of Forever
by DarkDreamer2910
Summary: Lydia, her sister and parents travel to the snow covered mountains of her uncles home, she meets someone unexpected, who might just be her soul mate. The closer they become she starts to uncover secrets about Dorians family, ones that he didn't even know about leaving Lydia with two targets on her back both for different reasons. Final story in the Love for the Vampire saga.
1. Chapter 1 Lydia

The snow was falling lightly as I watched the flakes drift down from my seat in the car. It was an unfamiliar sight to me that I found calming, each one was different from the other, but equally beautiful. I could hear my parents saying we were almost at our destination. It was nearing 5 years since I'd last seen my whole family together at uncle Ethan and Katerina's wedding though it had been too short of a visit, but the day uncle Ian called mom and suggested that we all get together and stay with him and his family for a couple of weeks mom she had jumped at the opportunity. I smiled as we turned the corner and seen my aunt waiting on the deck. Her blonde and brown hair caught in the wind flying to the side as she smiled when she saw the car. I had nearly flown out of my seat as soon as it stopped, running straight into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I've miss you so much aunt Luna!" I exclaimed before letting her go.

"I've miss you too Lydia, look at you. I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you." She smiled, grabbing my chin and moving my head from side to side.

"Still can't decide who I look like more?" I asked, smirking at her with an eyebrow lifted.

"Not even close." She laughed.

Ever since I was born members of my family tried to figure out what parent I looked like more even if it was by the tiniest amount but, like always they came up short. I used to find it annoying, but as the years went by I found it highly amusing. I was the perfect mix of my parents blended together and I liked it that way. Sometimes I wish I was more like my sister Ella who was the spitting image of our mom just with black hair like our dad instead of the fire red like mine, our mom and grandmothers.

"Hi aunt Luna!" Ella said coming up behind me and smiled brightly at her.

"How are you, beautiful girl? I've missed you. You look so much like your mom." Aunt Luna hugged her tightly and I seen Ella wince.

"I'm great, how are you?" Ella asked a little winded.

"I'm great now that you girls are here." She smiled at us.

Just as she finished speaking, uncle Ian had come out of the house. I watched as his eyes instantly found mom and I watch the happiness that filled them, just as they did with her. For the 42 years I'd been alive I noticed how much my mom missed being around her parents and brothers, the sadness in her voice when she had to stay goodbye to them whenever they talked on the phone which I understood perfectly. Ella and I had gone with our grandparents for a month to stay with them when we were younger and all the while I wished I was back with them. Mom had spent a hundred years with her parents and brothers until she had mate just as uncle Ian and Ethan did when they found theirs and move away from each other to start a life on their own.

"Well, well look who finally arrived." Uncle Ian said to mom as they smiled at each other before hugging.

"Would have been here sooner if you didn't live so far away. How are you?" My mom laughed as she pulled away from him.

"Hey girls, good to see you." Uncle Ian said hugging both of us.

"Where's Roman?" Aunt Luna asked.

"Getting the bags. Its good to see you both." Dad huffed out before smiling as he approached all of us.

"I'm sorry, love." Mom laughed and hugged him.

"Where's Julian?" I asked waiting for him to come running through the door to us.

"He went for a run." Uncle Ian answered while aunt Luna looked around.

Julian was the only friend I was able to have growing up, mostly because vampire children were sparse and since I wasn't allowed to socialize with humans because my strange appearance would tell them that I was anything but human and that was to great a risk to even attempt, but Julian and I thankfully were close enough in age that we had become insanely close despite how far apart we lived but, as soon as he came to visit we were inseparable.

"Do you mind if I go find him?" I asked my aunt and uncle.

"Of course not, Julian was supposed to be back by now anyway." Aunt Luna huffed out.

"Be careful." Mom said before I moved.

"I will, I'll be back soon." I said before gliding across the yard and into the trees.

I stopped abruptly as I took in the sight around me. The forest was so beautiful everything crystallized with ice and the snow that covered the forest floor looked smooth, undisturbed and made all the colours that remained stand out against the white. Standing here made me feel like I was in a whole other world, but then again we hadn't lived anywhere that snow was present and it made me feel like I was missing out. My feet slumped into the snow but, as soon as I took of running, blowing the snow out behind me as my rapid steps moved easily as though I was running on pavement.

I slowed my steps hoping to catch Julians scent, but the scent I found was days old and I felt the best thing to do was go back to the house and see if he was there. A group of trees was coming up on my right so I decided to loop around them and head back down the way I came but, as soon as I whipped around them my body slammed into something hard, moving faster than I was sending me and whatever it was I hit flying back in different directions. My hair whipped around my face, blocking my view as I slammed into a tree that cracked loudly from the impact of my body as I hissed from the pain lacing up my spine and I slumped into the snow.

I rolled onto my back while brushing my hair from my face I looked up, the tree that was a good three feet in width was now broken at its base and leaning into another tree that sat behind it. I sat up slowly, knowing my back was bruised as I glanced over to where the group of tree were, curious at what I had hit. I caught the sight of something moving only to find lodged in the snow was a boy. With the slight shake of his head snow blended into the white blonde colour of his hair fell around him before the confusion set in and her turned his head to where I was sitting. I watched his eyebrows pull together making his nose scrunch slightly and his red full lips were tight as he locked his jaw. He blinked and my attention was right on his eyes and that was when I felt it. Looking into the hazel depths of his eyes something fall into place inside of me.

I blinked and shook my head causing my hair to fall around me, hiding my face as I watch him stand up slowly. He backed up a step and cautiously watched me while brushing the snow off his clothes that fit snug against his long, muscular form. Now I was the one that was confused. He was obviously a vampire and knew that I was too, but his behaviour stuck me as odd. Thinking back to what my uncles had told me about how vampires often went on the defence when around others of our kind, unsure of what they want or how strong they were or if they be a threat to them which I now realized he thought I was as I looked into his eyes again.

"That's not necessary you know." I said as his body seemed to freeze in place as I stood up.

"Excuse me?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me while his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"That cautious look in your eyes, there's no need for it. I'm not going to harm you." I explained sighing.

"Can never be too careful." He remarked with a smirk, but he was still watching me closely, waiting to see what I would do.

"You got a point. I'm sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't paying attention." I said biting into my lip.

"Neither was I, so don't worry about it." He said with a half smile.

"I'm Lydia." I smiled.

"I'm Dorian, do you live around here?" Dorian asked me, curiously.

"No, I'm just visiting." Remembering I should've been back by now, I silently hope they didn't come looking for me.

"Other vampires live here." Dorian said quietly, but I still caught the surprise and panic lacing his tone.

"Yes, I really should be getting back to them." I said even thought I knew he was talking to himself.

"All right, perhaps I'll see you around?" Dorian smiled, but the worry behind his eyes was evident.

"Count on it." I flashed him a giant smile and took off back to my family.

I broke through the trees and ran straight for the house. I had wiped the smile off my face, but it was pointless because they would know something happened from Dorian's scent on my clothes. I walked in, watching as my family laughed and joked with each other before Julian pulled me in for a hug I hadn't seen coming. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting to see you." Julian asked as he set me down on the floor again.

"I was out looking for you." I laughed.

"I wasn't sure what time you were going to be here at so I figured I get some air, but what is that smell?" He asked and I flashed a glance at my family who were now staring at us.

"I was on my way back and I kind of ran into another vampire." I told them hoping to get this over and done with.

"Are you all right? Did it attack you?" Mom rushed over to me.

"I'm fine and no, he didn't." I shrugged her off of me, not wanting her scent to get Dorian's mixed up.

"He?" Multiple voices said at the same time.

"Yes, he was a little wary of me. I don't think he expected other vamps in the area." I told them as I leaned against the wall.

"Neither did I for that matter. No vampires lived here when we bought this house so they must have moved in recently." Uncle Ian spoke first.

"I think we better stay clear of them. We don't know how many there are or if they will come after us for being here They might get spooked when the rest of us start showing up and think we are starting something." Dad suggested making it seem like he was telling everyone, but I knew it was directed to me and I was totally floored.

Was dad really suggesting I stay away from him? The only vampire I had ever come across that wasn't family. I could feel myself becoming more and more angry as they continued to throw around their thoughts before I couldn't take it anymore and ran to the room I was to share with Ella, blocking out their voices as I thought about Dorian as I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2 Dorian

It had been a week since my encounter with Lydia and all the while my mind had been solely on her. The fiery redness of her hair that ran to her waist in waves that contrasted beautifully with the cream colour of her skin. Her small nose and full strawberry coloured lips and those pure black eyes with an average height and thin body. She was unlike anything I'd ever seen and could never forget, it was like her face had been burn into my brain ever since I looked into her eyes and felt something snap together inside of me.

I could still hear the words "Count on it," ringing through my head and the jaw dropping smile she had given me before taking off deep into the forest back to the other vampires that lived here. Jordan had caught her scent on my clothes and I had no choice, but to explain. Jordan asked me question after question of what she looked like while Mason, Mel and I fought about what the next move should be. Mason suggested that we leave while Mel decided that we should scope them out and strike before they get a chance. I had panicked a little which hadn't gone unnoticed by Mel who had watched me closely the entire night, but I had managed to convince them that leaving wasn't the best idea until we knew if they were a threat to us and that we wouldn't hurt them in the mean time.

I rolled over in my bed and felt the creeping sense of loneliness that I'd felt since meeting Lydia, but that was forgotten when I heard Mel scream. I went flying out of bed, nearly pulling my door off the hinges as I ran to see what was happening as my stomach plummeted thinking the worst. What if she told the ones she was with? What if they had come to take us out? I whipped around the corner just in time to see Mel shoot like a bullet at Jordan knocking them both to the ground as she hissed, growled and clawed at him while he attempted to push her off, yelling out before he saw me watching and pleaded for me to help but, when Mel turned her bright red eyes on me she lifted her lip to show her teeth, growling and silently daring me to make a move to help. I breathed out a sigh of relief before turning back to my room.

"Dorian! Get her off me!" Jordan screamed as he tried to dodge her nails as the raked across his face.

"Sorry man, you brought this on yourself." I laughed as I stepped out of view.

"Dorian!" He yelled.

Closing the door to my room I could still hear Jordan begging for Mel to let him go apologizing for I felt bad for leaving him, but he knew better than to get her riled up. I laughed loudly and walked over to the glass doors that were on the far side of my room leading to the backyard and looked out towards the mountains, with my hand resting on the cool glass I started to think of Lydia while trying to pinpoint the spot we'd met. I was overcome with the urge to go back there with the feeling that she too would also be there. Quickly I showered and dressed before running out of the house.

I flew through the forest much faster than I would have on a normal day, but still it didn't seem fast enough. I slowed down as I finally reached the spot where she had slammed into me. Part of me expected that to happen again, but it didn't. I could smell Lydia's scent as I walked at human pace around trees and seen her. I stopped and rested my back against a tree just across from her watching for a moment before she whipped around and looked straight at me, her face saddened for a minute and then surprised.

"Hello Lydia." I waved at her.

"Hello Dorian." Lydia said giving me a smile just as beautiful as the last time I'd seen her.

"Its good to see you." I said to her, which it really was.

"Its good to see you too." She said softly.

"Strange that were both here at the same time again." I smirked.

"It is." She agreed, but narrowed her eyes at me as if she was trying to figure something out.

"I had a feeling you would be here." I confessed.

"So did I." Lydia admitted, hesitantly before taking a step.

They were slow as she approached me until she was standing just a foot away from me, with the overwhelming urge to touch her. It shocked me as I couldn't understand where the user came from as it took everything I had not to pull her in and close the distance between us, but I stayed still not wanting to scare her off. Though I could see in her eyes she was waiting for me to do something.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Trying to figure out if you would hurt me." She answered honestly.

"Why would you want to do that?" I said with an eyebrow raised at her confession.

"My family thinks its best to stay away from you, but I can tell you won't hurt us." Lydia said with absolute certainty.

Anger shot through me at the thought of her being told to stay away from me and the more I though about it the angrier I became. Would they force her to stay away? Would they leave if they found us together right now? Would it turn into a fight? The what if's ran through my mind over and over, but three things that were absolute. One I would never hurt her, two I wouldn't let anyone else hurt her and three that I wanted to be around her, no matter what anyone says.

"I was told the same thing." I admitted calmly.

"Looks like were going to have to keep meeting here, if thats what you want?" Lydia asked, leaving it up to me.

"Like this time tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Yes, that would be perfect." She smiled.

"So this is goodbye?" I asked.

"Until tomorrow." She said stepping away from me.

"Don't be late." I said smiling.

Bye Dorian." She laughed before taking off.

I stood there for a while after Lydia had left before I realized I had to get back home as well, soon all three of them would be searching the mountains for me and who knows what they would do if they caught Lydia's scent. The run was short as i stepped out of the trees into the wide stretch of the property, we had cleared the snow all the way to the tree lines so it was nice and flat with an inch or two of snow that remained coating the ground.

"Well, look who finally decided to come home. Where were you?" Jordan called over to me form the other side of the yard.

"Enjoying some peace and quiet." I winked at him.

"He can get really annoying, can't he?" Mel said from the front porch, biting her lip as she tried not to smile.

"I think you're both tied." I laughed as they faked hurt expressions.

"You saw the vampire girl again, didn't you?" Jordan asked as he got closer to me.

Out of the corner of my eye I seen Mel's narrow on me. I had just stopped myself from rolling my eyes as I could feel the waves of jealousy rolling off her. Since Mason had turned me, Mel was always trying to get me to admit I had a thing for her but, she's always been nothing more than a sort of sister to me. Plus Jordan was the one who had a thing for her. I couldn't blame him though Mel was by far one of the most beautiful vampires I'd come across, her skin was a shade darker than what it normally was for other vampires due to her heritage. With dark brown eyes and full dark red lips, she stood about 5 foot 11 with a thin frame but, had a large chest that Jordan often looked at and with short honey blonde hair and high cheek bones she often became the centre of attention when we would come across other vampires.

"I thought Mason said to stay away from them." Mel asked with ice in her voice.

"Leave him be. We've been here for not even a month yet and you already meet some vampire chick while on a run not once, but twice. I wish I was as lucky as you, so are you finally going to spill and tell me what she looks like?" Jordan asked me again.

As we walked towards the house something about Jordan's words had stuck with me, why was I the one to meet her? All of us had run the mountain many time over in the short amount of time we'd been here. It seemed a little strange, but even more so was how I knew she would be waiting for me to show up again and now I how wanted nothing more than to be back with her, holding her. Something was happening, but I had no idea what it was yet.

"Average height with a thin body, really long red wavy hair and these beautiful pure black eyes." I answered him but, out of the corner of my eye I could see Mel's head whip in our direction.

"Interesting combination." He mumbled.

"You have no idea." I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3 Lydia

Dorian and I had continued to see each other for the last few days, always meeting in secret. It was difficult balancing the time with my family and with him, but the more we spend together it started to become harder and harder to leave him. It had almost become physically painful to be away from him, there was something to be said about it, but I wasn't quite sure what yet. My thoughts were interrupted by Ella coming into the room.

"So I just heard mom talking to grandma and it's going to be another week before her and grandpa come here." Ella said as she threw herself down on the bed that was two feet from mine.

"That might mean we're going to be here longer then, because mom is going to want to make up for lost time." I told her, feeling oddly giddy about that.

"As much as I want to see them and get the family back together, I miss home." She said as her green eyes found mine.

"It's because of the snow, right?" I smiled.

"Yes, being here makes me feel colder if thats possible. I miss the warmth." She laughed.

"So here's where the cool vamps are hiding." Julian said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Jules." I smiled when he sat down on my bed.

"What are you girls talking about?" He asked.

"How Ella misses the warmth." I told him.

"I like it here. It is really pretty, but I don't think I like snow." She said scrunching her nose in distaste.

"When I used to come and visit you, it was weird seeing a place without snow, but I get how you feel. Someday I want to live somewhere warm and then go back somewhere cold." He said.

"Before or after you find your mate?" I asked and somehow that question struck something in me.

"Maybe both, not sure how my mom is going to take it though." He shrugged.

Julian's eye became focused on the wall, almost like he was trying to picture the moment he told her he was leaving. It wasn't the first time I'd heard him talk of leaving, but when we were younger our parents heard us talking about it. I could still picture the look on aunt Luna's face, how hurt and scared she looked at the though of her son, her only child dreamed of leaving her. I suppose its a rational fear for parents, I think my parents hoped Ella and I would never leave.

"If you find your mate, you'll want to start a life with them somewhere. She'll have to understand that. Its what all of our kind does." Ella told him.

With those few words my mind instantly went to Dorian and starting a lasting life with him, but my thoughts confused me. Dorian wasn't my mate or at least I didn't think he was I wasn't sure how it worked exactly and even then I hardly knew him, only after a few days of sneaking off for a couple of hours to meet and I was thinking about houses, places to see and children. I knew I had to go see him again soon. Work out things that were running rapid through my brain.

"There you all are." Mom said from the doorway.

"Hey mom." Ella greeted her.

"We've decided to go out and visit the town a few miles from this one, would you like join us?" She asked.

"Sure aunt Tegan, it'll be nice to get out of here for a while, what do you think?" Julian asked us.

"Count me in." Ella said blurring over to the door to grab her jacket.

"Lydia?" Mom asked.

"I think I'm going to stay in, I'm feeling drained." I told her, which wasn't exactly a lie.

I waited until I couldn't hear their steps anymore before I raced out the back door while throwing on my black sweater. The forest had become so familiar to me from these past few days, I knew exactly where I was going without having to follow my scent. I could tell it snowed while we slept as the fresh powered covered up all traces of the different footprints that I'd noticed over my time here. I could faintly smell Dorian the closer I got to our meeting place which drove me to move faster.

"I'm late, aren't I?" I said when I reached him.

"Just a little." Dorian nodded.

"Well, I can stay longer this time. Everyone went out." I told him.

"Is it wrong to say I missed you?" Dorian asked me.

"I don't think so, I mean I've missed you too." I said quietly.

"It's getting harder to stay away, I wrestled all day with coming to your house to see you or waiting." He whispered and walked up until he was within touching distance.

"I wish it could be that simple." I said looking into his eyes.

The minutes ticked by as I watch him struggle with something internally, but like it had a mind of its own his hand that was balled in a fist at his side, uncurled and moved towards me. I could see my shocked face reflected in his eyes, but his looked decided, that what he tried to fight was pointless as his hand was inches away from my cheek.

The minute his hand touch my cheek of our skin reacted in a way I'd never felt before. I let out a small gasp as I leaned into his hand, relishing in the warm, tingling feeling I felt under my skin. My unblinking eyes were locked on his, the beautiful mixture of brown and green blending together as he ran his thumb over the skin on my cheekbone, all the while smiling down at me. Without realizing it I placed my hand over his and stepped closer into him.

I breathed in his scent as I rested the side of my face he wasn't touching again his chest. His other hand was gentle as it touched the middle of my back and came up around the back of my neck, shivers wracked my spine as I felt the strange sensation through the fabric of my sweater as I stood there in his arms, where I realized I belonged. My eyelids fluttered as I looked at his lips and with that our heads seemed to be pulled together like magnets. The soft touch was enough to start a frenzy, as I pulled him in closer. I'd never been kissed before and I was certain I would only want Dorian's kiss, as it became frantic yet passionate as our tongues met and I melted from the taste of him.

My hands griped his shirt as I pulled him closer, but still feeling like it wasn't close enough. His hand became tangled in my hair angling my head in a way that was easier for him. My lungs felt painfully empty as I pulled away, breathing in some much needed air. Dorian chest heaved noticeably, his eyes were wild with hunger, but not for blood. This was entirely different and it made me feel something I'd never felt before.

"Who knew a kiss could feel like that." Dorian said as his breathing came easier.

"It was definitely something." I confirmed.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asked with a blonde eyebrow raised.

"Yes." I answered.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he rolled over what I'd said, the look on his face that made me curious. I could nearly feel the joy coming off of him as he once again looked at me with hungry, wild eyes. It was then that I realized I had seen that look before, once and awhile I wold catch that look on my parents faces and thats when it all crashed down on me. The need to be with him, how he made me feel and the way he made my skin warm from the inside out. Dorian could possibly be my mate. It all overwhelmed me, as I back out of his arms and instantly missing them around me.

"Lydia? Are you all right?" He asked with true concern on his face.

"We should go." I said, my voice wavering strangely.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said before taking off back to my uncles house, hoping my mom was home.


	4. Chapter 4 Lydia

Agitation laced up my spin as I sat waiting for mom. It had already been an hour and each passing second made me feel confused, anxious, happy and like a bad person, mostly because of the way I'd just left Dorian after we had kissed, but my head seemed almost like it was spinning. Finally I heard the snow crunch and joy filled laughter that almost sent me flying off the bed. It was a few seconds before I heard the door open and close and not long before Ella stepped into the room.

"You should have come with us, it was so awesome and strange being around so many people." Ella smiled brightly as she turned to face me before her smile fell.

"Can you go get mom for me?" I asked surprisingly more calmly then I felt inside.

"Yeah." She said uneasily before leaving.

I could hear her talking to mom and I found the need to roll my eyes as she took the dramatics up to a whole other level and I could hear moms confused voice before they both walked down the hall to the bedroom. Mom looked around the corner of the doorway into the room and went on high alert before someone could snap she was sitting next to me with Ella hovering at the door.

"Ella, go away." I snapped.

"Lydia what's wrong?" She asked after Ella disappeared.

"Can I ask you something?" I spoke slowly.

"Of course." She said leaned towards me, waiting.

"How did you know dad was your mate?" I asked trying to stay impassive.

"Is there a specific reason you're asking me this or just curious?" She raised a red eyebrow at me, but the suspicion was evident.

"I just want to know the details. You never talked about it so naturally I am curious." I told her truthfully, but it still wasn't the whole truth.

"I was a witness to my parents love for each other and while it was sweet and something I didn't fully understand until I met your dad but, I had convinced myself I didn't want anything like that. I wanted to be my own person not tethered to someone else for the rest of my life. It was foolish I'll admit and that's probably the reason why your dad and I never talk about it with you girls. I didn't want you to feel the way I did because finding your mate is one of the best things thats ever going to happen to you, or if it even happens to you girls. To be bonded to someone and know that they're yours for the rest of time, its special." Mom explained to me for the first time.

It was strange hearing that at first she didn't want to have a mate, that she wanted to be by herself and from the years I'd spent watching her and dad together, seeing how much they loved each other and it was obvious they were meant to be together. I'd never really given a thought about finding my mate, but I know I didn't feel the same way she did about it before dad had come into the picture, but what she hadn't answered is how she knew.

"But, how did you know? What made you realize that he was your mate?" I asked again.

"When our kind finds our mate, we get this feeling inside of us that almost feels like the piece that we were missing connects and bonds us forever. As soon as I looked into your dads eyes something snapped so to speak inside my mind and after hearing the story over and over again about grandma and grandpa and all the others who've found there other half. I knew what had happened plus there are other things, like how you feel around them or when they aren't around." Mom smiled as she recalled the memory.

I wanted to laugh or smile or say something due to this all being new to me, but all words were lost and I felt like I had turned into stone at the confirmation of her words. I had felt that, like something just fell into place when I first met Dorian. It was that moment we'd met and that bonded us forever.

"What happened after that?" I said desperation seeping into my tone as I needing to know more.

"What happened after what?" Dad's familiar voice asked as he came around the corner.

"After I figured out you were my mate and I went running out of the room." Mom laughed at his startled face before he laughed.

"I was a curious about that myself, I didn't know what happened. One minute I'm looking at a painting and the next I'm on the ground with your mom on top of me, looking into those beautiful eyes when I felt something strange and not a few minutes later she's bolting out the door." He laughed and hugged her.

"Who would have guessed the one person I had met that wasn't a family member would end up being my mate, but I gave in eventually. If I'm being honest I really didn't put up that much of a fight." Mom said leaning into dads shoulder looking content as she stared at me.

"Dad how did you feel about it?" I asked him.

"I was surprised for the most part, I'd seen others of our kind find their mates, but I didn't know what happened or how they knew they were mates. So when your mom told me, I knew she wasn't kidding and I was actually happy about it." He told me.

"Do you think I'll ever have a mate?" I asked.

"I like to think so, that both you girls do, but you never know. Some never find their mates or some aren't born yet. I was 123 years old when your father and I met and at that time he was over 400. Uncle Ian waited a hundred years before he found aunt Luna." Mom told me.

"What happens after you both accept it for what it is?" I asked them.

"That all depends on the couple I guess. A lot of us go off to live our own lives with each other." She told me.

"Can I ask one more question?" I said to her.

"Of course." She waited.

"What if your mate was someone you weren't supposed to be with and your family would be angry?" I said softly.

"Hypothetically?" She questioned and I could see the suspicion back in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"It wouldn't matter, they would have to accept it. That person is the other half of your soul and to be apart would end badly for both of you, you can't be without that person." She said looking at dad.

The room had gone quiet as I thought over everything thing. First, I had found my mate. In the snowy town my uncle resided in and from hearing mom talk about it there was no doubt in my mind that Dorian wasn't my mate. Next, I felt sort of relieved that when I finally told my family about it, they would accept it, we would be together and that was it. Now I had to make Dorian a where of what we are, since he hadn't brought it up when our eye met that first day and we felt that strange snap in our minds, I figured he didn't know about mates. I had gotten so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed my parents had left and that the sun was starting to come up.

Ella walked silently into the room, obviously mad at me for snapping at her. Grabbing her clothes she raced off to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she came back into the room and got into the other bed. I got up grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom too. The dress I wore was purple and it hung down to my knees with thin straps holding it in place I got into my bed.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, goodnight Ella." I said and pulled the covers up.

"Goodnight." She answered and I knew I was forgiven.


	5. Chapter 5 Dorian

By the time I'd gotten back to the house I could feel my frustration growing and as well as the demand to be with Lydia again, to feel the way our touch reacted and her incredibly soft lips against mine just one more time. The crushing sense of loneliness weighed down on me as I walked through the door that lead to the open space of the backyard and into the familiar space of my room. I quickly grabbed now clothes being careful not to touch them too much and ran to my bathroom. Freshly showered and dress, I found myself missing Lydia's scent on my clothes, but I couldn't let them know what I was doing every time I went out.

"You're home." Jordan said as I walked into the living-space.

"Yes, I needed some air." I told him

"Mel's been pacing the entire house waiting for you to get back." He told me and we both rolled our eyes then laughed.

Over the past 10 years since Jordan had joined Mel, Mason and I we'd become insanely close. In my human years I'd had a few friends, but never a best friend or at least until Jordan. Changed and left to wander and scrounge for himself with the building hate for the one that turned him and all other vampires, our paths had crossed and I offered to help him. Mason was hesitant to bring him in, he had always been wary of other vampires though he had enough reason to be, but I'd insisted.

"I think she got a little freaked out after you said you bumped into that girl." Jordan smirked.

"I wish she would just get it through her head already, she's a friend. Sort of sister thats it." I said feeling like I wanted to tear my hair out of my head.

"So I was thinking about going to some of the near by towns, you want to join? Unless you've got somewhere else to be." Jordan said as I tried not to panic.

"Sure, one can only run around some trees before it gets boring." I told him as calmly as I could and surprised myself when it looked like he bought it.

"Dorian, you're back." Mel smiled as she rounded the corner, but I could tell she'd known awhile.

"Yes, Mel." I said to her.

"Mason's been looking for you, said he needed to talk to you about something." She said as her eyelashes fluttered.

"Thanks." I nodded and took off up stairs to Mason's office

Mason's brown eyes watched my face careful as I tried to come up with something to say. He'd always been good at knowing when someone was lying and it was a risk I couldn't afford, not when it could put Lydia in danger. Sitting down in the only other chair in Mason office or so he called it, I kept my face impassive as I could as I looked him in the eyes.

"I've only come across sent here and there, but I haven't seen any of them." I told him.

"They must be trying to avoid us." He said more to himself.

"Would it be so bad if we did come across them? It could be different this time." I said, trying to keep the desperation out of my voice.

"Dorian, you've seen first hand how vicious our kind can be. Are you really willing to chance our safety to befriend them? We are on their territory and who knows how many are here or how old they could be, we could walk into a trap and all be killed before the sun came up." His voice rambled on with the same speech I've heard over and over again.

"You're right, I'll let you know if I come across any of them and be on the look out." I nodded as I stood up and walked to the door as Mason's eyes never left me.

With the door closed behind me I took off to my room. From the moment I met Lydia, I'd known she wasn't a killer. The first words that came out of her mouth as she reassured me that she wasn't going to attack me. I wanted so badly to bring her here and make Mason see that she wasn't anything like those other vampires we had fought and taken out over the years. I only hoped her family was the same, for once I would like to live somewhere where it could be peaceful. Thoughts of Lydia and I and our families smiling and laughing together dragged me under as I drifted to sleep.

My room was pitch black when I'd woken up, though it made no difference as vampires were able to see clearly when in darkness, something that came in handy when we could only go out in darkness or when no visible sunlight was present. I climbed out of bed and continued the routine that followed all week. Wake up, shower, get dressed and go see Lydia. It was a routine I found myself enjoying immensely, though today I was a little nervous after her strange behaviour yesterday. Closing the glass doors behind me, I took off into the trees. As I neared our official meeting place, I could already smell Lydia's scent moving around as at wind blew towards me. I could see the back of her head as it moved back and forth as she looked around for me.

"Hello gorgeous." I smiled as I walked up to her.

"Hi." She smiled before turning around and hugging me.

"Did you miss me?" I asked her softly.

"Just a bit." Lydia laughed, the beautiful sound echoing around us.

"Well, I hope thats not true because I've missed you more than a little bit." I told her.

"I hate that we have to sneak out here to see each other." Lydia sighed, pushing herself into my chest.

"I know, we should just get them all together so they can see there is no danger." I huffed out.

"There's another thing we could tell them." She said, timidly.

"And what's that?" I asked, holding her at arms length as I watched her face.

"You know what mates are right?" She questioned.

Most of our kind believed that we all we had a person whether it be human or vampire that we were specifically made for each other and once we found them, an intricate bond formed linking them together. I'd never heard of anyone that was bonded or mates as Lydia had called it and at the times it had come up Mason had instead that it was just some fairytale. It made me curious as to why Lydia was bringing it up, but I couldn't stop myself from the words that pacifically fell out of my mouth.

"Don't tell me you believe that nonsense, do you?" I said to her and watched her face fall.

"Of course I do." Lydia stepped away from me.

Silence fell over both of us as her black eyes stared at me both with surprise and hurt filling them as she seemed to wage some internal battle that I didn't understand, though I started to feel this uneasy as the silence continued on until I couldn't take it anymore and spoke up.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked.

"They exist you know. My parents, my aunt and uncle, my grandparents they are mates and you are mine." Lydia said crossing her arms as her face dared me to say otherwise

My whole body had frozen as her words ran over and over within my head, she stared at me for a long time until it seemed to become uncomfortable for her and she began looking at the ground. A part of me screamed that, this isn't real, but other part finally seemed to understand. Everything that was going on the past week made sense. The way I would feel compete whenever she was around and how much it hurt me to stay away from her when we would go back to our homes, all the mess of feelings were because she was my mate. Lydia was my mate. I took a deep breath and spoke to her for the first time in I don't know how long.

"I never thought it was a real thing." I whispered.

"They are and now you're stuck with me." Lydia bit into her lip nervously.

"I don't have a problem with that." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

Lydia sighed as she pressed herself into my chest once again and I could feel her smile at the tingling feeling washed over both of us at our touch. My hand slid up under her chin and lightly push it up so her black eyes met mine before I bent my face closer to hers before our lips touched and waves of pleasure ran through my body, making me smile against her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6 Lydia

I pulled away from Dorian and broke out into a smile just as wide as his was. There was no doubt in his mind now, I could see it clearly in his eyes but, I could also see the apprehension and fear, but I didn't take offence to it because I felt both of those things. We were in a difficult situation, with both our families unaware that we met everyday we now had to figure out how we were going to tell them about this.

"Lets keep the fact that we are mates to ourselves for now." Dorian said almost as if he read my mind.

"I think that's best, at least until we can get everyone together." I said just as I heard something snap.

Our head both snapped in the direction of the sound a vicious growl sounded low in my chest as I crouched as my fangs lengthen, ready to attack. Not a second later a boy had come out from behind a tree. He looked around 21 maybe 22, he was maybe a few inches short than Dorian and was a little on the leaner side, but the leather jacket he wore seemed to make him look more muscular than he was with. Both his hands were out in front of him as his dark blue eyes bounced back and forth between us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dorian snapped at the boy.

"I was curious." He answered lamely.

"Lydia, this is Jordan, Jordan this is Lydia." Dorian said and sighed.

Dorian put his hand on my back as my fangs retracted into my gums and I could feel my eyes change as they went from red back to black while I stood up from my crouch. Jordan's eyes widen at me as he looked me up and down. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Dorian who shook his head slightly and set his eyes on Jordan and spoke.

"What are you really doing here Jordan?" Dorian asked again.

"Mason saw you leave and he asked me to follow you and bring her back with us. He wants to talk to her." Jordan shrugged, but Dorian looked mad.

"Why me?" I asked before Dorian could say anything.

"He wants to make sure you and the others that are here with you won't be a threat to us." Dorian was the one to speak this time.

"Listen, I'm not the one that you need to talk to. I'm only here for another month and then going back home. My uncle is the one you need to talk to, if you'd like you can follow me and I'll tell him what you want." I glanced between them.

"What do you think Dorian?" Jordan asked him.

"Well, since her family doesn't know that we see each other and now that Mason wants to talk to them, I don't think we have another option." Dorian said taking my hand.

"Okay, the house is this way." I said as we started to run through the trees.

"Looks like we found the solution to our problem." Dorian whispered to me.

"Let's hope nothing goes wrong." I said and we went back to the house.

It didn't take long to get back to my uncles house, though I could feel Dorian start to become uncomfortable they closer we got and the scents of my family were more potent. Slowing to a human pace with Dorian on my right and Jordan on my left we walked from the tree line into the middle of the drive way before they wouldn't take another step. My forehead wrinkled as I stood there confused, but I could see how nervous they both were.

"You'll both be fine, I promise. I'll be right back." I told them and made my way towards the house.

Opening and closing the front door, I could hear my family laughing in the living room as I took a deep breath and made my way to them. I watched from the door way as my mom laughed and hugged my dad as he shook his head, while Uncle Ian sat next to Julian and Ella and aunt Luna talked amongst themselves. Stepping into the room they noticed me and looked up.

"Uncle Ian, I need you to come outside for a minute." I said to him.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"You know how others of our kind are here, well they want to talk to you." I told him and turned when he stood up.

"I'm coming with you." Dad said as he to followed behind me.

I was first out the door and made my way down the steps to where Dorian and Jordan waited, their bodies were locked in place but both relaxed a little when I came to stand in between them, just as Uncle Ian and my dad had walked out. They moved to stand at the edge of the deck, looking at the boys on either side of me. The atmosphere seemed to change as the weird said off happened, so I decided to speak.

"Dad, uncle Ian, this is Dorian and Jordan." I said, pointing to them as I said there names.

"Nice to meet you." Uncle Ian greeted them while my dad continued to stare at Dorian.

"That's your dad?" Dorian asked, looking down at me.

"Scared?" I winked.

"Very." He said and I could see that he truly was.

"I understand you had something you wanted to discuss with me?" Uncle Ian said to them.

"Roman?" My mom said walking through the door with the rest of our family.

Before Jordan could say anything, the rest of my family exited the house to stand with my dad and Uncle Ian. Their faces ranged from curious to fearful, but it was my mothers face that stood out to me the most, her head tilted a little with a hardly noticeable smile playing on her lips as she looked between Dorian and I. Looking away from her I turned my attention to the Dorian and Jordan.

"That's my mom Tegan and my sister Ella. My cousin Julian and his mom Luna." I said and pointed them out as I said their names.

"And you said more were coming?" Dorian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I nodded.

"How big is your family?" Jordan asked looking a little freaked out.

"I'll tell you later. Uncle Ian, someone named Mason would like to speak with you." I said turning my attention to him.

"Yes, when we moved here, we hadn't known that other of our kind were in the area until Dorian met Lydia and with them meeting all the time Mason was concerned about Dorian and the rest of ours safety." Jordan seemed to say to all of them.

"I can assure you, that we don't pose a threat to you or your family. We don't mind that you're here, but I will come with you to discuss this with Mason." Uncle Ian said to them.

"I'm going too, Lydia you should go back inside." My dad said his eyes scanning the men beside me.

"No, I'm coming too." I said a little to forcefully but before he could say anything Uncle Ian came to my rescue.

"I think it's a good idea if Lydia comes with us, they trust her." He said to my dad.

"Fine." Dad said when it was clear I would be coming whether he liked it or not.

"Follow us." Dorian smiled and winked at me.


	7. Chapter 7 Dorian

I stood in between Jordan and Lydia who had her father and uncle on her other side following as I led them to our home. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lydia's dad Roman I think he was his name glance over at me with his shockingly dark eyes that were almost if not exactly like his daughters as we walked up to the front of the house. Lydia had shifted closer to me as Mel and Mason walked out to greet us.

"Please come inside." His deep voice echoed through the yard.

With a polite smile he spotted out of the way and gestured with his hand for all of us to go in. I was the first to go in, Lydia followed with her dad and uncle in tow before Jordan too stepped in. When we all got settled in our thankfully large living room I watch Mason ad Mel's eyes travel across the strangers in our home, but both stopping when they got to Lydia who I was holding hands with. I could see how angry that made Mel when she spotted our hands.

"My name is Mason and this is Mel." Mason said addressing the room in his business tone that made me want to roll my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ian, this my brother-in-law Roman and his daughter Lydia." Ian spoke slowly.

"I apologize for not meeting with you sooner, but we have bad experiences with others of our kind and with Dorian and Lydia meeting so frequently, I was starting to become worried, we had no knowledge that other lived here, until these two met and I wanted to ask if theres a chance we could reside peacefully beside each other or if would be better if we left?" Mason explained, while both Lydia and I stiffened.

"Like Mason said, we have bad experiences with other vampires, we've been attack and we are really looking to avoid that, so if you would like us to leave, we will." Mel said and I could feel my anger rising.

"I don't think that would be necessary. I have no problem with us being neighbours for however long you wish to stay as long as no harm comes to my family and the ones that are still set to arrive." Ian said and I sighed with relief, Lydia too relaxed at her uncles words.

"I give you my word that they won't be, but how many of you are going to be here? Just so we know." Mason asked curiously.

"Well, Me, my wife and our son live here all year long, but my sister, her husband and their two children and other who still have to arrive, like my other brother and his wife, my parents and our Aunt with her husband will only be staying for another month and a half." He said and I could deny how shocked I was at how many people were in this family and looking around I wasn't the only one as Mason and Mel exchanged looks.

"That's a lot." Mason said out loud.

"We have a pretty big family." Lydia spoke for the first time since coming here.

Mason's eyes flashed right to her at the sound of her voice and nodded. I understood the look on his face as if he didn't know what to make of her, just like I hadn't when we first met. Her inhuman beauty was a big part of it. Most vampires blended in with humans, but Lydia would stick right out. I could hear a little conversation going on around me, but I could stop myself from putting my arm around her, knowing that we could now be together without hiding. Looking around, I found Roman's eyes watching us very carefully. As Lydia leaned into me, a look of realization laced his face as he held my eyes. I nudged Lydia and she looked up, meeting her fathers eyes before it dawned on her that he knew.

I think its time for us to leave, the sun will be out soon." Ian said getting up.

"Yes, we look forward to seeing you all soon, Lydia come on." Roman said as he got up and stood beside us.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled sadly and got up.

I walked with them to the door and watched until they were out of sight and listening to her footsteps get further and further away made the loneliness creep back up inside me until I couldn't hear them anymore, but I was distracted when I felt all eyes on me and turned around to face the music. I knew it was coming before Mel could open her mouth as her anger and jealously seemed to fill the room until it finally exploded.

"What the hell Dorian, we were supposed to stay away from them." Mel yelled at me.

"She wasn't a threat." I growled at her.

"Did you hear how many of them are going to be here? She may not be, but what about the rest of them! Did you feel the power that came of her father, he has to be over 300 years old. Thats older than all of us!" She yelled this time.

"Mel thats enough, I don't believe they're a threat to us. I should have listened to you, but you also should have been honest." Mason shifted his eyes to me and I knew when I had talked to him last he didn't believe me when I'd told him I'd only come across their scents.

"I will from now on." I told them.

"So are you two together now? Cause I seen that kiss and it was clear that wasn't the first one." Jordan smirked at me.

"Yes, we are." I told him and smiled as I said the words.

When all of us had gone to our rooms to sleep I closed the door behind me and smiled. I could still smell Lydia's scent on my clothes and for the first time since we met, I didn't have to hide it. We didn't have to hide anything anymore, but I still wanted to keep the mates thing a secret at least around my family. Since he father had figured it out most likely because he to had a mate. Lydia was my mate, she was now and forever mine. For the first time in a while I went to bed feeling great, Lydia was my last thought before I finally drifted into darkness.


	8. PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone,

I apologize for being so quiet on here and not posting anything new, but I had to take a little break and try to get back into writing which I now have! Yay!

So for starts I will be finishing The Start of Forever which is the last story I will be doing with the Dalton/Blake Vampires, but I will be posting something special for all of you who have stuck by and read my stories, so stay turned!

Next, Mysterious Strangers, I'm so sorry I've been dragging on that, I know a lot of you want to know what happens next. After I had redone and reposted the first 8 and wrote the 9th I had suddenly stopped writing and focused more on my other stories which was a huge mistake and I will now be giving it my full attention and have chapters posted every 2 maybe 3 days. So just hang in there with me a little longer!

Lastly, Love for a Vampire, Life as a Vampire, Unexpected Love, Love for the Enemy and possibly The Start of Forever all these stories will now too be edited and maybe even redone, which I don't mean the story will in anyway change it will remain the same but some of the paragraphs will be re-worded and changed slightly. Also they will be expanded and fleshed out and spelling mistakes will be fixed. I have already started working on them and should have the new ones reposted within the next week or so, you may also message or comment on what chapters you think need fixing the most.

Thank you all for reading this sorry it isnt a new chapters but, they will be posted soon!

~Taylor.


End file.
